You're Next
by plimzwibble
Summary: 14 members, 14 pictures on the whiteboard. What happens when the cops don't take the threat seriously. What has to happen to make them realize that the Glee Club is in real danger. Warning: Character Deaths NOW COMPLETE!
1. Pictures of You

For once Will was the first one into the choir room. He knew that in the next five minutes his 14 Glee Club members would be spilling in in twos or threes. He walked to the white board to write this weeks lesson and he stopped dead in his tracks and gasped. He heard everyone coming in, talking and laughing. It all stopped when they saw what Will was staring at. They all gathered around him and they all stared in silence. Brittany was the first to break the silence.

"San, what does that mean?" she whispered confused but she could tell that it was bad. Her thoughts were reinforced when Santana opened her mouth to explain but nothing came out, the stuff on the white board had shut up Santana Lopez.

On the white board there were 14 pictures. One of each of the Glee Club members. Each photo looked as if it had been taken from a long way away and they all looked as though they were taken through the scope of a sniper riffle. Under the pictures some words were written in near, tight script. It read: Watch your backs, or your heads rather. Stick together, I only kill the stragglers. HA!

"Mr. Schue, what do we do?" Sam said his voice was way off and he was trying to comfort Mercedes but he couldn't to that without comforting himself.

"I'm going to call the cops go and sit down." Will said he was clearly freaked out as well.

They obeyed without question, however instead of sitting in their usual sporadic pattern the sat in two neat rows of seven They said nothing but some were trying to comfort their significant others by hugging them or holding their hands. The cops arrived ten minutes later. Also arriving with them were Principal Figgins and Emma.

"Okay guys, my name is Detective Gibson. This is my partner Detective Moore. To start here I need you each to tell me you names so I can write it on the back of your picture." Detective Gibson said hardly with his mouth in a tight line.

"Artie Abrams."

"Mike Chang."

"Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Rachel Berry."

"Finn Hudson."

"Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine Anderson."

"Quinn Fabray."

"Noah Puckerman."

"Santana Lopez."

"Brittany Pierce."

"Mercedes Jones."

"Sam Evans."

"Rory Flannigan."

Detective Gibson and Moore nodded as they scribbled all of their names on the back of their pictures. They then stepped aside and whispered back and forth. Detective Moore looked angry at what Detective Gibson was saying but eventually nodded and let him speak.

"I'm afraid at this point there is nothing we can do other than advise you to stick together." he said.

"Are you kidding me?" Santana shouted angrily.

"What do you mean there is nothing that you can do?" Finn said.

"This is crazy." Blaine complained.

"No one has been hurt and for all we know this is all just a practical joke." Gibson said.

"A sick joke!" Puck shouted.

"So your going to wait until one of us ends up dead before you do anything." Mercedes said.

"I'm sorry there is nothing that we can do, come on Moore." he said and the two detectives left the room.

"Did he seriously just leave knowing that we all have targets on our fucking backs!" Puck growled as the two detectives left, Principal Figgins had run after them trying to reason with them.

"I don't know what to tell you guys, I honestly don't know what to do here. I'll say what he did, stick together try not to e caught alone." Will said.

"Mr. Schue are we going to die?" Brittany asked.

"No, you will all be fine. No one is going to die." Will said, though his tone was convincing nobody.

"So what do we do now? Do we just go around acting like everything is okay knowing that we could get shot at any moment." Artie said.

"Guys why don't you go home. Just take the day off from Glee and go-" Will started but there was the sudden sound of 14 cell phones going off.

Everyone's phones went off telling them that they had received a text message. They all took out their phones and gasped once they read the message. Mr. Schue looked at them questioningly and then Santana read the message out loud.

"Well you called the cops, I knew you would but I also knew that they wouldn't be able to do anything. Again watch your heads, one of you won't live until tomorrow." Santana said in a voice thick with fear.

"Oh God." Will said. "Well I still don't think this will change anything. Just go home and ignore the message, I'm sure that this is nothing."

"Mr. Schue I don't want to go home." Brittany said, she was practically in Santana's lap, her arms were thrown around her and she was clearly frightened.

"B, its fine, I'll drive you home." Santana said trying to comfort her.

After they stalled as long as they could they left as a group of 14. Puck and Quinn got into Puck's truck and left together. Sam led Mercedes to his car telling her to leave hers. Santana led Brittany to her car and made sure she was in before looking over her shoulder and getting in the drivers seat. Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel got in Kurt's car. Mike, Tina, Rory and Artie got into Mike's car. They were staying together in their cars but they knew they would be separated once they were dropped off at their houses.

x

He was sitting in his bedroom doing his homework. He was finding it extremely hard to concentrate and he kept checking his cell phone every five seconds to see if he had gotten any new texts. He had told his parents what was going on they, like the rest of the parents of the kids in Glee Club, called the police station to complain about the lack of attention on the issue. His phone made the noise that he had a text message and he quickly opened it.

You are number 1, goodbye.

He read the message twice and stared out his window, before he could do anything there was the scream of a bullet breaking glass. He was dead before he hit the floor. His mother came sprinting into the room shortly followed by his father, they both started screaming, there son was dead because the police.

x

"Santana our phones they just went off." Brittany called to her girlfriend who was washing her hands in the bathroom.

"I'm coming, wait for me." she said and came running out of the bathroom and sat down next to Brittany, they both opened their phones and gasped. The message was simple:

1 down, 13 to go.


	2. 1 down 13 to go

Okay here is chapter two, I'm glad you guys were interested in the story. Please review, the more I get the faster I update! :)

* * *

><p>"Santana our phones they just went off." Brittany called to her girlfriend who was washing her hands in the bathroom.<p>

"I'm coming, wait for me." she said and came running out of the bathroom and sat down next to Brittany, they both opened their phones and gasped. The message was simple:

1 down, 13 to go.

"Oh God." Santana said.

"Someone's dead." Brittany said crying, they had held on to that little bit of hope that maybe this was all just a joke but now, this text message had confirmed their worst fears. They both jumped when Santana's phone started ringing.

"Quinn! Thank God." Santana said as she answered.

"Santana! Is Brittany with you? Is she okay?" Quinn said her voice was laced with fear.

"She is fine, we just saw the text who else have you talked to?" Santana asked.

"No one, you were first on the list. I'll call the guys, you call the girls and Blaine. I'll call you back once I try everyone once, the lines are probably clogged up but I'm trying, I'll talk to you soon." Quinn said and then without a goodbye hung up the phone.

"Quinn is okay?" Brittany said sounding half relieved, half worried.

"Ya she's fine Britt, we have to call Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Blaine, Q will call the rest. You call Rachel and Blaine and I'll call Tina and Mercedes." Santana said and she dialed Mercedes number while Brittany dialed Blaine's.

"Mercedes!" Santana said sounding relieved when her friend picked up the phone.

"Oh thank God Santana. Is Britt okay?" Mercedes said also sounding relieved.

"She's fine so is Quinn."

"San, Blaine didn't answer I'm calling Rachel now." Brittany called.

"Britt just called Blaine and he didn't answer. She's calling Rachel and after you I'm calling Tina, Quinn is calling everyone else."

"Okay call me later Santana, I talked to Kurt, he and Finn are fine!" Mercedes said and she hung up.

"Britt, Kurt and Finn and Mercedes are fine I'm calling Tina did Rachel answer?" Santana asked.

"No she didn't!" Brittany asked she was really freaking out.

"Its okay Britt come down sweetie." Santana said putting her arm around her as she dialed Tina's number.

"Hello, Santana?" Tina's voice came over the line.

"Tina! Your alright, thank god." Santana said.

"I'm fine, Mike is with me he is fine too. Brittany is fine too right, other wise I don't think you'd be this calm." Tina said and it kind of made them both laugh.

"I talked to Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt and Finn are fine too. I'll see you tomorrow I have to go." Santana said looking at Brittany who had started to sob.

"Ya okay, bye Santana."

"Brittany..." Santana said, she was really unsure of how to comfort her in that moment, she wanted to tell them that everything was fine and that they would all be okay but she knew that wasn't true. So she just held her as they waited for Quinn to call back. A few minutes later Santana's cell rang, it was Quinn.

"Q, I talked to Mercedes and Tina, Rachel and Blaine didn't answer." Santana said.

"Rachel's fine she called me, I talked to Finn he and Kurt are good, Mike is fine, Sam is okay, Rory was staying with Mike and he is fine, I couldn't get Artie or Puck." Quinn said worriedly.

"So that leaves us with Puck, Artie and Blaine UA." Santana said.

"We will have to wait until Glee tomorrow we have it first." Quinn said sadly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Q."

"I hope so." Quinn said and hung up.

* * *

><p>Will paced the choir room back and forth anxious to find out that everyone was okay, he was unaware of the text messages that had been sent out to his students last night. He sincerely hoped that all 14 would come through the door. The first bell rang. Finn and Rachel and Kurt were the first in the room.<p>

"Someone is dead Mr. Schue." Finn said as they walked quickly in the door and to their seats.

"Who?" Will asked quietly.

"We don't know we couldn't get in touch with Blaine, Puck or Artie." Rachel said and then Mr. Schue noticed the dark circles under Kurt's eyes and the puffy red look to them.

Santana and Brittany entered the room next, Brittany ran forward and threw herself into Kurt's arms.

"I'm so glad my precious unicorn is okay." She said and then she grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her to their seats.

Over the next few minutes, Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike, and Rory walked in the door. Of course the other three would be last, well two one was dead. The first of the three to walk through the door was Blaine. He walked in and Kurt jumped up and threw himself into Blaine's arms and hugged him so tightly that he almost fell over. Kurt finally released them and he led them to their seats.

"So either Puck or Artie." Rachel mumbled, Quinn had started to pace the room. She wasn't the only one who was nervous. They were all freaking out.

Five minutes later neither Puck nor Artie had come into the choir room. Then their phones went off. They all gasped and a few started tearing up. Finn read the message aloud.

"Don't worry, I don't kill two days in a row."

"Oh no." came a voice from the door way. "I'm the last one, I'm the one you've been waiting for aren't I?"

"Puck!" Quinn said and she ran to him.

"Oh God. That means-" Tina started but couldn't finish.

"Artie!" Brittany said. The entire room was silent. They all started to tear up. Brittany was crying into Santana's hair while Santana had tears sliding down her face as she stroked her girlfriends hair. Tina was buried in Mike's chest. Everyone was crying, even Puck who was still standing in the doorway with Quinn in his arms. A few minutes later the two Detectives from the day before entered the choir room.

"I am so sorry." Detective Moore said.

* * *

><p>Okay so what did you think? Artie is my least favorite character, thats why I killed him. Review!<p> 


	3. Down and Gone?

Okay thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites. I would have put this up earlier but I had practice today and the episode "I Kissed A Girl" was on and it was amazing so I was a little bit distracted. Anyway you know the drill more reviews equals faster and longer updates! :)

They were all still in shock and extremely upset by Artie's death when they went to school the next day. In their heads the words of the last text message were ringing in their heads, Don't worry I don't kill two days in a row. This meant that another one of them was going to die today.

The police had now opened a case but there was virtually nothing that they could do in the way of protecting the kids from a sniper. They told them to just try and stick together as much as possible and that they were doing their best to figure out who had killed Artie.

When it was time for Glee, which they had last period that day, all 13 of them walked in as one big group. They all looked exhausted, they clearly hadn't slept, the majority of them had red puffy eyes from doing a lot of crying. They took their normal seats and stared at Mr. Schue at the front of the choir room expectantly.

"I think that we should start preparing for regionals, I know that you guys don't really want to right now but I need to do something to take your mind off of things." Will said, he too hadn't slept a wink the night before.

"Mr. Schue, are you sure that that is a good idea, I honestly don't think our singing or dancing is going to be any good while we are all so damn upset and worried." Puck said, he had his arm around Quinn.

"Puck, like I said I need to distract you, so this weeks assignment is for you to each pick your favorite song that you have sung during Glee Club and sing it for everyone. Who wants to go first?" Will said, that had the effect that he had hoped. He wanted to make them happy again, even if for a little while. Surprisingly it wasn't Rachel's hand that flew up in the air first it was Puck's.

"I wanna sing my favorite song that I have done in Glee," Puck said.

Puck was the first to sing, he sang Beth. Quinn went after giving him a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. She sang You keep me hanging on. After Quinn, Rachel sang Defying Gravity. Finn came up after her and sang I'll stand by you. After him Mercedes came up and killed And I'm telling you. Sam sang Billionaire, Mike sang Cool, Tina sang True Colors, Rory sang Take care of yourself. Kurt sang I wanna hold your hand. Blaine sang Its Not unusual. Brittany sang My Cup which made everyone laugh for the first time in a while. Santana was the last to go and she sang Valerie.

Once they were done Mr. Schue stood up and applauded them all. They then realized that it was time for them all to leave and go home. They did something that was extremely out of character for all of them. Each of the members of the Glee Club hugged the others, not just a quick hug but long lasting embraces. Then they all hugged Will, hovered for a few minutes before they left and practically ran to their cars.

Santana was driving Brittany home again, they were silent for the drive which was unusual for them. Brittany was extremely upset over Artie's death, they had been together for a long time, and she had meant it when she said that she had loved him. She was no longer in love with him, but it still hurt. Even Santana was truly upset at his death. Santana pulled up outside Brittany's house and the two of them sat in the car for a minute. Neither of them wanted to get out of the car for fear of the sniper who for some reason wanted to kill them all.

"San, I don't want to get out of the car. I'm afraid." Brittany said.

"Britt, its okay I won't let anything happen to you. I'll cover you okay, I'll walk behind you so you won't get hit." Santana said. She opened her car door, got out and ran around to the side and opened Brittany's. She grabbed her hand pulled her out of the car and pushed Brittany in front of her.

Santana was just behind Brittany when she heard Brittany's phone go off, she grabbed it and stopped and opened it, there was one new text message. Santana let out a cry as she read it and pushed Brittany down, the text read: Congrats Blondie, your number 2!

"San what was that for." Brittany asked but before Santana could respond Brittany saw her girlfriend fall to the ground, blood flowing from an open wound on her shoulder.

"Britt, get inside!" Santana said in a strained, pained, voice. She was bleeding quickly and was losing a lot of blood.

"Santana, " Brittany cried as she saw the light fading from her eyes. "MOM! CALL 911!" Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs, her mother came sprinting out the door phone in hand. She gasped as she took in the scene and quickly called for an ambulance as she watched Brittany try desperately to keep Santana's eyes open.

"Santana you need to stay with me, I don't want anything to happen to you." she cried.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting in her room with all the blinds drawn. She was afraid to leave them open anymore. She turned on the TV and immediately regretted it, the Grey's Anatomy episode where the shooter stormed the hospital was on, she sighed and flicked the channel up one, again bad idea. Criminal Minds was on and what was the episode about but a sniper. She decided to turn the TV off before anymore gun related shows came on. As she turned off the TV she heard her phone vibrating on her night stand. She picked up and gasped at the message.<p>

Number 2 got lucky another took the bullet for her, her savior wasn't supposed to be shot yet, the savior may have a chance.

Quinn gasped and started to call all of her Glee Club friends.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Is Santana going to live or die? Should she live or die? Review<p> 


	4. Change in the game

Okay here is chapter 4! I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited and alerted this story! I love your reviews. The more I get the longer the next chapter will be and the sooner it will be posted! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting in her room with all the blinds drawn. She was afraid to leave them open anymore. She turned on the TV and immediately regretted it, the Grey's Anatomy episode where the shooter stormed the hospital was on, she sighed and flicked the channel up one, again bad idea. Criminal Minds was on and what was the episode about but a sniper. She decided to turn the TV off before anymore gun related shows came on. As she turned off the TV she heard her phone vibrating on her night stand. She picked up and gasped at the message.<p>

Number 2 got lucky another took the bullet for her, her savior wasn't supposed to be shot yet, the savior may have a chance.

Quinn gasped and started to call all of her Glee Club friends.

She called Tina first, because she was sure that Mike would take a bullet for her.

"Tina! Is everything okay? Are you and Mike okay?" Quinn said, her voice was extremely tense.

"Ya, Finn and Rachel are fine."

"Oh no, if its not you or Rachel-"

"Santana!" Tina gasped thinking the exact same thing that Quinn was. There was no way that Santana would let anything happen to Brittany even if it meant possibly losing her own life.

"I'll call, I'll call you back in a few!" Quinn said and quickly hung up and dialed Brittany's number. The phone rang for a few rings before Quinn heard the ring cut off mid ring and someone answered.

"Quinn, its Mrs. Pierce." Brittany's mom said on the other line.

"Mrs. Pierce! Is she okay? Santana, or Brittany? Which one is it?" Quinn choked out, Santana and Brittany had been her best friends since kindergarten. She heard Mrs. Pierce draw a breath before answering Quinn. Quinn knew that Mrs. Pierce had always cared for Santana like she was her own daughter, and that it would be hard for it either of them were hurt.

"Quinn, its Santana. She pushed Brittany out of the way. I am following the ambulance now, Brittany is with her. Can you let everyone know and come to Lima General." Mrs. Pierce said, her voice was shaky.

"Mrs. Pierce, did you call her parents?" Quinn asked, Santana hadn't talked to her parents in months since they had kicked her out for being lesbian.

"Yes, they didn't answer." she said simply. "I'll see you at the hospital." she said and she hung up the phone.

Quinn ended the call and quickly called Tina back. She told Tina to call everyone else while she called Mr. Schue and tried Santana's parents again. The first Quinn tried was Mr. Schue, he picked up on the first ring.

"Quinn." he said, half relieved half anxious. "What is going on, please tell me everything is okay."

Quinn started to speak but that is when the tears came. She tried to force words out but couldn't get them to form.

"Quinn, what is happening, take a deep breath." Mr. Schue said.

"Santana, she took Brittany's bullet." Quinn cried.

"Is she...is she dead?" Will asked, he could feel tears forming in his own eyes.

"No. Not yet anyway! We have to get to the hospital now, I'm going to call her parents I'll meet you there." Quinn said.

"Okay Quinn, take some deep breaths and try and calm down before you try and drive." Will said and hung up.

Quinn sat on the edge of her bead and tried to calm herself down. Her mom was still at work and she was all alone in the big house. She took some deep breaths before dialing Santana's house phone. No one answered, it went to voice mail. This made Quinn extremely angry, and she left a long message.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez! I know that you have your own beliefs and stuff but the least answer your damn phone! I don't care what your damn religion says, Santana is your daughter and she needs you, she is the same person, only she is nicer now and not as angry all the time! She needs you now more than ever. Did you even know that the entire Glee Club is being targeted by some crazy sniper? Did you know that Artie is dead? And now, now Santana has been shot and she is on her way to the hospital and I don't know if she is going to make it, so maybe you could be fucking good parents and love your daughter for who she is and be there for her when she needs you." Quinn yelled into her cell phone and closed her phone angrily. She grabbed her keys and drove to the hospital.

* * *

><p>When Quinn arrived Tina, Mike, Rory Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt were already there. Puck wasn't there yet. She also saw Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury. Mrs. Pierce and Brittany were no where to be seen. Puck came sprinting into the waiting room and took Quinn up in his arms. She started crying and he rubbed comforting circles on her back. Quinn pulled away and began to pace back and forth with Mercedes and Tina, who were also walking back and forth across the waiting room.<p>

After about five minutes of pacing Mrs. Pierce came into the waiting room leading Brittany in by the hand. Brittany looked awful, her face was red and puffy and it looked like she had run out of tears, there were tear stains on her face. There was blood, Santana's blood, all over her shirt. She just nodded to them and took a seat next to Mr. Schue, who patted her on the back, he mother sat down next to her.

Tina, Mercedes, and Quinn resumed their pacing, this time they were joined by Puck and Kurt. No one seemed to be able to sit still. Through the next couple of hours they all sat down, stood up, sat down, stood up. They couldn't take all this waiting. Mrs. Pierce had left briefly to get a change of clothes for her daughter.

After four hours in the waiting room all of their cell phones went off. There was a sharp intake of breath from the people in the room. They all opened their phones to see they had one new text message, Mike read it aloud.

"The bitch ruined my game plan by throwing off my order. That means that it is now open season, none of you are safe ever, I will no longer follow a pattern. Thank Santana." Mike read. Mr. Schue gasped, Ms. Pillsbury looked like she was going to be sick and everyone else just looked even more worried then they had been, if that were possible.

"Are you here for Santana Lopez?" a doctor asked approaching the large group.

"Yes. We are her family." Brittany said jumping up and speaking for the first time in hours.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

* * *

><p>Okay so what is the doctors bad news? What do you think I should do about Santana's parents, clearly this isn't following the same storyline as the show since in "I kissed a girl" Santana said her parents were fine with her, but I think its more interesting this way. Review!<p> 


	5. Coma

Okay I know it has been a while since I updated but last Saturday I broke my collarbone playing soccer and had surgery to fix it on Tuesday and today is the first day I feel up to writing. Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!

* * *

><p>"Are you here for Santana Lopez?" a doctor asked approaching the large group.<p>

"Yes. We are her family." Brittany said jumping up and speaking for the first time in hours.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." The doctor said, the room took in a breath, Brittany looked like she was going to fall over.

"Is she d-dead?" Quinn whispered quietly.

"I am afraid that Ms. Lopez sustained heavy blood loss, she made it through surgery fairly well though we had to restart her heart once. There was internal damage but we were able to repair it. She hasn't woken up though and we did some scans and it appears that she is in a coma. I am sorry."

The entire club took those words hard. Most of them had tears in their eyes. They all knew that Santana may never wake up.

"Well when is she going to wake up?" Brittany asked, tears streaming down her face, for once she knew the answer to her question.

"Brittany," her mother said gently. "I think what the doctor is trying to say is that Santana may not wake up honey."

"No, no, no, no! She has to wake up, this wasn't even supposed to be her! It should've been me!" Brittany yelled.

"Britt," Puck said hesitantly. "Do you think that Santana would have wanted you hurt? No, that is why she did this, she loves you Britt." Puck said and he pulled her in for a hug. Brittany stood there sobbing into his shoulder. Her ex-boyfriend was dead and her girlfriend may never wake up again.

"Can we see her?" Mr. Schue asked from the back of the crowd people surrounding the doctor.

"You can but two at a time, are her parents here? Are they coming?" The doctor asked.

"We are her family." Mr. Schue said firmly.

The doctor seemed to figure that he shouldn't argue. "Okay then, who will be going first?"

The entire crowd looked at Brittany, they knew that she would be going but the were not sure who should go with her.

"I'll take Brittany in first, how about that." Mrs. Pierce said. Everyone else nodded knowing that this was probably the best idea.

Mrs. Pierce took a deep breath, grabbed her daughters hand and followed the doctor to Santana's hospital room. The doctor led them to the ICU, he stopped outside the room, nodded and left the two.

"Brittany are you ready for this?" he mother asked her. Brittany nodded and followed her mother into the room.

Brittany gasped at the sight of her girlfriend. Santana was pale, since she was Latina it took a lot to make her pale. She was attached to all sorts of wires and tubes. There was white gauze covering her shoulder where she had been shot. She looked extremely small in the bed. Brittany walked to the side of the bed and picked up Santana's hand. Brittany felt her mother put a hand on her shoulder. Then Mrs. Pierce moved to the other side of the bed and kissed Santana's forehead. She leant in and whispered something in Santana's ear.

"Mom what are you doing?" Brittany asked confused.

"They say that even when people are in coma's they can still hear you talking to them, Brittany I think we should let everyone else have a chance to see Santana." Mrs. Pierce said gently.

"I'm not leaving her mom, you can send someone else up for you but I'm not going." Brittany said firmly.

Mrs. Pierce realized that there was no point in arguing with her daughter so she walked out of the room and back into the waiting room where the rest of the people were waiting.

"She won't leave." Mrs. Pierce said when she entered the room and everyone saw her enter alone. "She said to send someone else up but that she isn't leaving."

"Can I go now?" Quinn asked. The room nodded.

Over the course of the next two hours every single person had gone up and talked to Santana, though she may or may not have heard them. The entire time Brittany stayed in the room, not moving, barely speaking. She demanded to be able to sleep in the room. She made her mother go home, saying that she wanted to be alone with Santana. Her mother had left, albeit reluctantly.

"Hey San, everyone told me even though your asleep that you can still hear me. So I decided that I would try talking to you, everyone else did, even my mom and Ms. Pillsbury. So here it goes, you need to be okay, alright because Lord Tubbington, he is really worried about you and so am I. I love you Santana, you need to be okay." Brittany said.

* * *

><p>She was walking to her car with her boyfriend. They had just gotten dinner because they hadn't eaten anything all day. They had been at the hospital all day. They had both gone in and seen Santana, they had both agreed that it didn't look good for her and that Brittany was clearly really cut up.<p>

"Come on babe, lets get to the car quick, being in the open freaks me out." He said. She nodded and they made their way to the car quickly. They jumped in and he drove her to her house. He opened the door for her. She walked to the door, and as he was about to give her a kiss goodnight there was a loud bang, she fell to the ground. He screamed.

"No!" he screamed. "No!" he screamed loudly shaking his girlfriend but it was to late, she was dead. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

Next one is dead, no one is safe.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Review!<p> 


	6. Prime Suspect

Hello, I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted and read this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!

* * *

><p>She was walking to her car with her boyfriend. They had just gotten dinner because they hadn't eaten anything all day. They had been at the hospital all day. They had both gone in and seen Santana, they had both agreed that it didn't look good for her and that Brittany was clearly really cut up.<p>

"Come on babe, lets get to the car quick, being in the open freaks me out." He said. She nodded and they made their way to the car quickly. They jumped in and he drove her to her house. He opened the door for her. She walked to the door, and as he was about to give her a kiss goodnight there was a loud bang, she fell to the ground. He screamed.

"No!" he screamed. "No!" he screamed loudly shaking his girlfriend but it was to late, she was dead. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

Next one is dead, no one is safe.

* * *

><p>Rory was sitting in his room at the Pierce household. He was on his bed, he had run up there after getting back from the hospital with Mrs. Pierce. She spent the entire car ride home attempting to convince him to go back to Ireland so he would be safe. Rory knew that he couldn't, for multiple reasons. One being that he hadn't told his family about the shootings because he didn't want to freak them out, even though he was completely freaked out. The other reason that he couldn't leave was because he was to worried about his friends and he was anxious to know what was going to happen to Santana. Rory was lost in his thoughts and almost missed the sound of his phone, he had received a text message, he gulped, took a breath and looked at the message<p>

Next one is dead, no one is safe.

"Feck!" Rory said out loud, he picked up his phone and he was dialing Quinn's number when his phone rang, it was Mike.

"Rory? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mike, are ya and Tina aright?" Rory asked.

"Yes, we are fine. I talked to Sam, he and Mercedes are alright too." Mike said. "I gotta go, Puck's on the other line, I'll call you back when I find out." Mike said in a worried voice.

"Tanks a million." Rory said and hung up.

Rory started to pace the room back and forth. He was worried, he knew that he had only known everyone for a couple months but they had become his family away from home. He didn't want to lose another, after losing Artie and Santana being in a coma, he wasn't sure how much more the club could handle. He jumped as his phone rang. Mike called back and uttered a single name.

"Oh for fecks sake!" Rory said and he hung up the phone to go tell Mrs. Pierce, tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Will was in the choir room waiting for everyone to come in for Glee rehearsal, he once again was unaware of the events of the previous night. The bell rang and Will took a deep breath, he knew that everyone was going to be upset about Santana and he was sure that Brittany was probably still at the hospital refusing to leave. When five minutes passed before the late bell was going to ring they stumbled in. Their eyes were all red and puffy, some of them were still crying.<p>

"Guys, what's wrong?" Will said, he did a head count. He realized that Brittany and Santana were obviously missing but there was someone else gone. He took a deep breath before asking the question, he knew the answer. "Guys, where is Quinn, is she with Brittany and Santana at the hospital?"

"Mr. Schue, last night we were, we were..." Puck started and couldn't continue, he was crying into Mercedes' shoulder, she too was crying. She was trying to comfort Puck, while Sam was trying to comfort her.

"She's gone Mr. Schue, he got her." Blaine said softly rubbing Kurt's back.

"No. No!" Will said. He couldn't believe it, Quinn Fabray was dead, he felt his eyes start to water. He looked at the remaining members of the Glee Club. Two of them were dead, one was in a coma, another refusing to leave her side. The rest of them still had red targets painted on their backs.

The whole room was silent except for the sniffling. No one knew what to say, they had lost two of their friends, two of their family members. Another was not likely to ever wake up. While they sat there the two detectives entered the room.

"I am so sorry for your lose." Detective Moore said as they walked in.

"What the hell? You were supposed to catch this fucking bastard! And now my girlfriend is dead! My friend is dead and one of my best friends is in a coma! You are not doing your damn job, this is your fault!" Puck yelled.

"Mr. Puckerman, we are trying and we came to tell you we have new information. The sniper has made contact with us, we have called in specialists from the FBI to help with narrowing down our suspect pool." Detective Gibson said.

"Is there anything you can actually tell us, is there anything you need? We aren't in the mood for talking right now." Mr. Schue said.

"Actually yes, we have come to talk to you about one of the suspects." Detective Moore said looking at the floor.

"Okay what can you tell us?" Will asked.

"Well actually, we need you to come downtown, Mr. Schuester, you are our prime suspect." Detective Gibson said.

* * *

><p>Ooooh cliffhanger! Please review!<p> 


	7. Prints

Okay so here is the next chapter, thanks for your reviews, alerts and favorites I really appreciate them! Review!

* * *

><p>"I wait what?" Will said stunned.<p>

"We need to ask you some questions, you can come with us voluntarily or we can use the cuffs, your choice." Detective Gibson said, the room was silent.

Will looked at the faces of everyone in the room, they were staring at him with disbelief and shock. He looked at them then back to the two detectives and nodded. He followed them from the room, calling to them over his shoulder.

"I didn't do this guys, you know me. Someone please tell Ms. Pillsbury what is going on." then he was gone leaving the ten of them in shock.

"Mr. Schue? He wouldn't do this." Finn said.

"Of course not!" Rachel said, but she didn't sound one hundred percent sure.

"We should go to talk to Ms. Pillsbury." Blaine said. "I think we should all go."

They all agreed, they really just didn't want to be alone. The were all upset, exhausted, scared and overwhelmed. The ten of them walked to Emma's office, she saw them coming and did a quick head count, her face fell when she realized that there were only ten. She came out into the hall to meet them because her office wasn't big enough for all of them.

"Is Quinn, is she...?" Emma asked, the faces of everyone fell and they nodded. "Oh Gosh, I am so sorry. Where is Will, is he alright?"

Everyone exchanged looks, no one really wanted to be the ones to break the news to her. She could tell something was wrong when no one was speaking. Mike was the one who decided to tell her.

"The police just came in, and they took Mr. Schue in for questioning, they say he is the prime suspect. They think he killed Artie and Quinn and shot Santana! He told us to tell you!" Mike said.

"What? Why would they think that?" Emma said.

* * *

><p>"You make a good suspect Schuester, you know why?" Gibson said. Detectives Gibson and Moore had Will in one of the interrogation rooms.<p>

"I didn't do this!"

"Well here is what I know. I know that those kids all gave you their cell phone numbers, so you wouldn't have an issue with sending these text messages. Another thing, is that you don't get these texts, you found the pictures and the writing on the board when this all started. You were conveniently alone at the times of all three shootings. Oh sorry you were with your girlfriend, that is not an alibi that will hold up in court."

"Why would I do this? Why would I kill Artie and Quinn? Why would I shot Santana." Will said, he was really getting angry now.

"Well, I was told that you were the last to arrive at the hospital after Ms. Lopez was shot, and left before Ms. Fabray and Mr. Puckerman."

"She is in a coma, I was leaving her with Brittany!"

* * *

><p>Brittany was sitting in the hospital room holding Santana's hand. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had dried tear tracks on her face and had no more tears to cry. Mercedes had called her the previous night and told her about Quinn, Brittany had received the text and she decided that she didn't want to know so she would wait for a phone call. When Mercedes had told her she had broken down. She was so upset over everything that had happened and she was worried about Santana and everyone else and herself and she was extremely overwhelmed.<p>

"Brittany," a voice from the doorway said, it was her mother. Mrs. Pierce and Rory walked into the hospital room. "How are you?"

"Mom, Quinn..."

"I know, Rory told me..." her mother said sadly. Mrs. Pierce gave Brittany a hug and kiss on the head, then went to Santana's bed, kissed her forehead and sat down on the other side of the bed, Rory patted Brittany's shoulder and sat next to Mrs. Pierce.

"Brittany, there is something I need to tell you." Rory said as he sat down. Brittany looked at him but didn't say anything. "They took Mr. Schue in for questioning, they think he is the shooter."

"What?" Brittany said shocked. But before Rory could elaborate something happened.

"Brittany...?" came the quiet, weak voice of Santana Lopez from the hospital bed.

"Santana!" Brittany said shocked.

Santana's eyes were half open and she was looking from Brittany, to Mrs. Pierce, to Rory. Rory ran out of the room to get the doctor. Santana blinked her eyes a few times trying to get them to open the whole way. Brittany smiled for the first time in a long time when Santana repeated her name.

"I'm right here Santana, I'm not going anywhere." Brittany said and the doctor walked into the room.

* * *

><p>"Well, Schuester, you will be happy to know two things. One your girlfriend is here and two Ms. Lopez has woken up." Moore said as the two detectives entered the room again. Will looked up and gave a sigh of relief when he found out that Santana was okay.<p>

"Thank God she is okay." Will said. "Where is Emma?"

"Drop the act Schuester!"

"I didn't do this and you have no evidence against me."

"We found the snipers nest from the shooting were Ms. Lopez was shot, we found the shell casing. Your fingerprint was on it Schuester, yours. What do you have to say about that? That enough evidence for you?" Gibson said.

"I want a lawyer." Will said.

* * *

><p>Okay so what did you guys think, I know I left on another cliffhanger but at least no one died this time, please review!<p> 


	8. Explanations

The sniper sat in his house watching the local news broadcast. The headlining story was that William Schuester, the spanish teacher at McKinley High School, had been arrested for the killings of Artie Abrams, Quinn Fabray and shooting of Santana Lopez. He laughed it was one of his best ideas to have his trusted friend in the crime lab put Schuester's print on the shell casing from the crime scene. He knew that eventually he would give in to temptation and get his rifle out again but for now he would let Schuester take the heat. He was content to sit and watch for the time being.

* * *

><p>Brittany was sitting in the chair next to Santana's hospital bed. After Santana had woken up the doctor said that she would be fine and that she would be doing a lot of sleeping for a few more days. This time Brittany was sleeping in the chair, Rory and Mrs. Pierce had left the hospital about an hour earlier to go home, Brittany again insisted on staying.<p>

Santana opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Brittany asleep, she definitely needed it. Santana had heard everything that had happened in her room when she was in a coma, she remembered too. She had learned of Quinn's death and heard Brittany cry on the phone with Mercedes. Santana had also heard Rory tell Brittany that Mr. Schue had been arrested for Artie and Quinn's murders and her own shooting. Santana couldn't believe it and figured they had run out of suspects and were looking for media attention. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Brittany stirring and waking up.

"Hey B." Santana said weakly, her voice still sounded like there was something stuck in it.

"Hi San, how are you feeling?" Brittany said stretching her arms.

"Good." Santana lied, Brittany could tell she was wincing.

"San I have to tell you a few things. Its about Quinn..."

"Brittany, I could hear everything when I was in the coma, I know about Q, and Mr. Schue." she said sadly, she felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that. I called everyone and they are going to come see you tomorrow." Brittany said. They heard her phone and fear flashed through both of the girls eyes.

"Hello," Brittany said.

"Brittany, its Mike."

"Hey Mike is everything okay?" Brittany asked nervously as Santana stared at her intently.

"No, they just charged Mr. Schue with two counts of murder and one count of attempted murder." Mike said gravely.

"That is insane, why the hell would he do it?" Brittany all but yelled back into the phone.

"I know, but Brittany they found his fingerprints at the crime scene from Santana's shooting! He asked for a lawyer and everything they are putting him in the county jail as we speak!" Mike said.

"They did, oh my god that changes things. Do you think...?" Brittany said trailing off unable to make herself finish that statement.

"I don't know, fingerprints don't magically appear..."

"I know, but why?" Brittany asked, Santana looked ready to kill her if she didn't hang up the phone and explain exactly what was going on. "Mike I have to go, Santana's awake and I have to explain what is going on."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Brittany." Mike said and he hung up.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana asked and Brittany told her everything that Mike had just told her on the phone.

"No way! That isn't possible. Why the hell would Mr. Schue kill Artie and Q, and try and kill me? That doesn't make any sense!" Santana yelled once Brittany finished telling her what Mike had said over the phone.

"I know San, but how'd his fingerprints get there, they didn't just pop up there like a jack-in-a-box." Brittany said.

The more they thought about they could actually tell how Will could look like a good suspect for the shootings. For one he had everyone's cell numbers and he could have easily bought a disposable cell phone. He knew where they all lived and knew most of their routines. The Glee Club had essentially caused the end of his marriage and caused him more stress than it was worth, the kids weren't always easy or nice to him. Not to mention the fact that his fingerprints had been found at the crime scene.

* * *

><p>The sniper smiled at the evening news, William Schuester had officially been charged with the murders of Quinn Fabray and Artie Abrams and the attempted murder of Santana Lopez. He would wait until Schuester's trial was half way through then he would strike, he decided to enjoy himself and watch the spanish teacher sweat it out.<p>

The sniper then turned to his desk and looked at the 14 pictures that sat on it. Two had large red x's drawn on them, one had a line through it but not an x. The sniper studied the images for a moment before picking one up and pinning it on the cork board above his desk and smiled as he looked at the picture of his next victim, now all he had to do was wait for the right moment.

* * *

><p>Okay I know this one was shorter than usual but I needed a filler chapter and this was it. Hope you enjoyed it and please review! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!<p> 


	9. Trials & Shots

Hope everyone had a great Christmas! Here is my gift to all of you, chapter 9! Please review!

* * *

><p>A month had passed since Mr. Schuester had been arrested for the murders of Artie Abrams and Quinn Fabray and the attempted murder of Santana Lopez. Since then Santana had been released from the hospital, no other shootings had occurred, Glee Club continued under Ms. Pillsbury's supervision. All of the remaining Glee Club members however were forever changed by the events that had taken place. They were hurt by the lose of their friends, they were hurt by the betrayal of their teacher.<p>

Mr. Schue's trial started today and they all planned on attending together. By this point they were all convinced that Mr. Schue was the sniper, they had seen all the evidence and heard the theories that the police had given them. Even Ms. Pillsbury had to accept the fact that her boyfriend had turned bad somewhere along the way.

Today they were all sitting in the choir room, it was an hour before the trial started and they were having a meeting about the trial. Brittany and Puck were unsure if it was a good idea to bring Santana to the trial. She had just been released from the hospital and the doctors had told her to avoid things that may upset her because they had learned that it was bad for her. Twice Santana had been in the situation when her blood pressure had skyrocketed dangerously because of becoming upset. Once when Quinn had died and the other when her parents had shown up, they had gotten into a huge fight leaving Santana in tears.

I don't think that it is a good idea, Ms. Pillsbury the doctors said-" Brittany was saying but Santana cut her off.

I am fine! Please I am going and that is that. I am 18 I can do what I want." Santana said.

Fine!" Brittany said.

Well we have to leave now then." Ms. Pillsbury said sadly.

The remaining members of the New Directions all got in their cars in pairs or threes and meet up fifteen minutes later at the Lima Courthouse. They all got out of their cars and walked in together as one big group of twelve kids and one ginger haired adult. The policeman who stood at the doors asked them to go inside and sign in. Once they made their way inside and signed in the entered the courtroom. They sat on the side of the prosecution.

I still can't believe that this happened." Sam murmured to Mercedes.

The New Directions took up two rows in the courtroom. In the first row was Emma, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Rory. In the back row were Mike, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Sam and Mercedes. Mr. Schue wasn't there yet, neither was the judge. They sat there for about ten minutes before Mr. Schue was brought into the room.

Will saw his Glee Club sitting there on the opposite side of the room. He looked at them sadly. They shot daggers out of their eyes at him and he turned away sadly. Two minutes later the judge walked into the room and everyone stood up until he said that it was okay for them to sit.

The first part of the trial went by quickly. After about an hour though was when it started to get interesting. That was when Mr. Schuester took the stand.

Mr. Schuester," the District Attorney began. "How long have you known the fourteen members of your Glee Club?"

Well I met the majority of them three years ago when I started New Directions, then I met Sam Evans last year and Rory Flannigan this year."

So you know them well then?"

Yes sir, I know them all very well they are like children to me."

Would you say that you know them well enough to know what they do after school?"

What are you getting at?"

Answer the question" the judge said.

I suppose sometimes they tell me their plans."

Is it true that you have all of their cell phone numbers?"

Yes but that was for if they ever got drunk and needed a ride home so they wouldn't get hurt."

Is it true that the Glee Club destroyed your marriage?"

What? No!"

Well your ex-wife said to me and I quote, 'If Will had never started that damn Glee Club we would still be together.'"" the DA continued to grill Mr. Schue.

That is my what my crazy ex-wife says not me!"

Well see from what you have said and we have all heard, you have been close enough with these kids to know what they do after school, you have all of their phone numbers, you had their trust and you have motive to want them dead." The DA said.

I did not do this!" Will yelled. He then looked out to the two rows of New Directions and Emma. "Do you guys honestly think that I would ever want you dead or do anything to hurt any of you? You know me! You know that I wouldn't do this please you have to believe me!" he called out to them. They all looked back at him unsure, they were torn, none of them wanted to believe that he had done this but they also had to face the truth that there was evidence against him. They also knew that since he had been arrested no one had been shot.

Mr. Schuester that is enough!" the judge yelled.

As soon as the words left his lips there was the unmistakable sound of a window breaking. They all heard and saw a bullet screaming through the air. The bullet hit its target which fell to the ground with a scream. Other people around the victim screamed and dropped next to them. Then all of the New Directions phones went off and they read the message.

HAHA! You thought that it was over, no it isn't poor William I almost feel bad for putting him through this. Well anyway the next victim, as you can all see is dead.


	10. And the killer is

Okay, I know it has been really long since I updated but my internet was down and just got fixed today! Well I have seen lots of authors doing this so I thought I'd give it a try, answering reviews!

**CJaMes12- I'm glad you like the ambiguity I am trying really hard to make it sound good :)**

******Gracieling- scroll down and you shall find out**

**DontWorryBeHappy1996- As for the victim scroll down and you'll see as for the killer you will have to wait a little longer**

**StarGleekPotterR5- four survivors, Klaine and Brittana? I'll see what I can do!**

**Tiny 1.0- glad you like it**

**Gleeful02- sorry about the quotation mark issue, don't know what happened there. I see that everyone loves Klaine, I'll see what I can do.**

**DamianLove- keep reading to find out**

**bookster1- agreed, enjoy**

**MissBrittana- thanks for the clarification, I guess its time for me to brush up on my Law and Order.**

**Callie1121- haha, you never disappear! thanks for all your reviews :)**

**FinchelPotter- you'll have to read and see**

**finchelfan- killer jesse? hmmm maybe**

**JoyScott13- kept writing not leaving you there!**

* * *

><p>The remaining members of the New Directions sat in the choir room. Everyone was present, there were now 11 left, 3 were dead. The hits just kept coming. But it was now three days after the latest funeral. Most of the kids in the Glee Club had never been to a funeral before but now they had been to three, three of their friends and they were living in fear of having to attend more, or people having to attend theirs.<p>

Mr. Schue was back as the director of the Glee Club, the text message and confession of a lab technician had set him free. The New Directions and Emma felt extremely guilty that they had believed he was a murderer. They had all apologized numerous times and he had forgiven them saying the DA had made a pretty good case against him. Now he was at a loss on how to get the kids to do anything, they were so depressed and Santana was suffering from a serious case of survivors guilt, no matter how many times that Brittany tried to reassure her she insisted that she too should be dead and was constantly saying things like, "Why did a bitch like me live." Everyone was trying to help her and she was slowly getting better but not fast enough.

As Will looked out at the eleven remaining students he was lost for words. They were all around the latest victims girlfriend. She had tears streaming down her face. Brittany was hugging her tightly while Santana stroked her hair. Kurt was mumbling comforting words while everyone else tried to think of a way to cheer her up.

Tina didn't even look like herself, it was her first day back at school since the funeral. Mike's death was hitting her hard, harder than Quinn's had hit Puck. Everyone knew that Mike and Tina were meant to be and that out of any of the Glee Club's relationships theirs would be the one to last, and now the chance had been ripped from Tina. She had her hair thrown up in a messy bun on the top of her head. She was wearing a pair of blue sweatpants and a t-shirt that read McKinley High Titans Football, it had clearly belonged to Mike since it was way to big for her, it wasn't even black.

Will looked desperately at them, he didn't know what to say anymore. He decided to call in Emma, since she was the guidance counselor she had to have the words to comfort them right?

"Guys I am going to give Ms. Pillsbury a call okay? I think we all need to talk to someone, I'll be right back." Will said and he stepped out of the choir room and into his office.

After a few seconds they noticed that someone else had stepped into the room. It was the last person that they wanted to see at this moment. It was Coach Sue Sylvester.

"Coach Sylvester, we really are not in the mood for whatever it is your going to do to us right now, can't you just leave us be for once." Mercedes said from her seat behind Tina.

"I came to say how sorry I am for your losses. I wanted to say that as much as I do to you I never wished any of you to die, especially in this way. I never wanted any of you to get shot. Artie, Quinn and Mike were good kids and I am sorry that they got taken away from us to soon. Santana I am also sorry that you were shot. I will leave you alone now, just know that if you need anything that I am here." Sue said.

"Thank you Coach." Santana said and others around her said the same thing. Sue didn't respond she just nodded and walked out the door.

"What did Sue want?" Will asked as he entered the room again.

"She wanted to tell us how sorry she was that all of this was happening to us. And that if we needed anything that she was there." Blaine said.

"Well that was nice." Will said. "I called Ms. Pillsbury she said that she will be here in a few minutes. She says that we all need to sit down and talk about this so that we can all move on."

"Mr. Schue with all due respect, I don't think I can move on. Mike was the love of my life, I don't know how I am ever supposed to feel that way again." Tina said, this was the first time that she had spoken all day.

Ms. Pillsbury had just arrived and had heard what Tina had said. "Tina, do you think that Mike would want you to stay sad forever? No he would want you to be happy."

"Ms. P is right Tina, I know it doesn't feel like it now but you will be okay eventually, we are all here for you, we are all here for each other." Mercedes said.

"Mercedes is right, we have all been there for each other during this whole fucking mess. We just need to stay strong. We have Mr. Schue back now." Puck said.

"I get that we all need to stick together but what the hell, there is nothing that we can do! There are three people dead! I almost fucking died, sorry if I don't get how you are all positive all of a sudden." Santana snarled.

"Look I am not saying that everything is okay, I'm just saying we all need to stick together!" Mercedes fired back.

"Oh ya, make it easier for him, he can pick us off all at once." Santana countered.

"Pick us off what?" Brittany asked looking confused.

"Guys! Stop, this is what he wants! He wants us to get mad at each other and it is working. Stop fighting." Kurt said

"Kurt is right, we all need to calm down and take a deep breath." Will said.

"Well, you may want to release that breath," Detective Moore said walking into the choir room. "The lab technician who planted Mr. Schuester's prints on the shell casing has just come clean with the identity of the sniper. You need to know, the sniper is..."


	11. Killer Father

Okay, sorry about the cliffhangers they are just so much fun to write! Anyway here is chapter 11, not sure how many more there will be. Oh and I need 11 more reviews to make it to 100, please please review!

**This Calls For More Glitter- you find out the sniper by scrolling down :)**

**DontWorryBeHappy1996- haha I know its been a long time since I updated. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story.**

**MissTalented25- I am glad that you like it **

**prooooobie- Yes probie, seriously**

**Santitaomily- I know they are :)**

**ThePianoWoman- woman haha. You shall find out in this chapter who the sniper is.**

**HausofAlexia- the sniper is revealed in this chapter :)**

**StarGleekPotterR5- I know I love Tike, killing Mike was hard but it worked with this story. HA!**

**bookster1- haha nice little rant :)**

**FinchelPotter- You will find out now**

**DamianLove- good idea, you shall see**

**Gracieling- hahaha you can now know.**

****Enjoy, Review!

* * *

><p>"Well, you may want to release that breath," Detective Moore said walking into the choir room. "The lab technician who planted Mr. Schuester's prints on the shell casing has just come clean with the identity of the sniper. You need to know, the sniper is related to one of you. This is a really hard thing for me to do, I hate that I have to tell one of you a family member has been killing your friends-"<p>

"Can you just tell us who it is!" Finn said loudly.

"Wait guys, I think that we all need to promise right here and now that whoever it is we won't turn on the member of the club that is related to them. They are going to need to support through all of this. Promise right now, before he says anything." Mr. Schue said.

"I promise, Mr. Schue." Finn said.

"I promise." Rachel said.

"I promise too." Blaine and Kurt said at the same time, while Tina nodded sadly from next to Kurt.

"I promise." Puck said while Sam and Mercedes nodded along with him.

"Me too." Rory said.

"I promise to be there for whoever it is. I am also going to go all Lima Heights on his sniper ass." Santana said while Brittany nodded. Everyone turned and stared at Santana. "What? I am going to be nicer now, I almost died!"

"Whatever, we all agreed just fucking tell us!" Puck said he was getting extremely agitated.

"The sniper is Dr. Emilio Lopez." Detective Moore said after taking a deep breath.

Every eye in the room turned and found Santana, who sat with a blank stare on her face. She didn't move, no one did. Brittany put a hand on Santana's arm, she didn't even acknowledge the touch.

"No, no thats not possible, that can't be right. Why, why would he do that? Why would he shoot me? Why would he kill everyone? No thats wrong that lab tech is lying!" Santana said, she was now on the edge of tears.

"Ms. Lopez, I am so sorry, but I am afraid that your father is in custody and he is being charged with murder, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon and obstruction of justice." Moore said.

"No! No, this is wrong, he wouldn't no!" Santana screamed, the tears were flowing from her eyes now. She got out of her chair and stormed out of the room leaving everyone in the choir room in shock.

"Brittany, you and I should go talk to her." Mr. Schue said, Brittany nodded and followed Will out of the room. They found Santana slumped down against the lockers right outside of the choir room.

"Santana." Will said and she looked up. Brittany pulled her up into a quick hug and then let go of her but Santana kept a tight hold on her hand.

"I don't understand Mr. Schue, why would he do this?" Santana said.

"Santana I don't know. I don't know why anyone would do this. I think that you may want to ask Detective Moore that question. But I also think that you should come back into the choir room, we are all here for you. No one is going to treat you any differently." Will said, trying to calm her down. She just nodded and she and Brittany followed Will back into the choir room.

"I want to talk to him." Santana said, looking straight at Detective Moore.

"Santana " Brittany said.

"Ms. Lopez, I don't think that that is a good idea." Detective Moore said sternly.

"Look, you just told me that you think my father has killed three of my friends, almost killed me and framed my teacher for it. If you found that out wouldn't you want a fucking explanation! I am talking to him, one fucking way or another!" Santana yelled, she was no longer sad, now she was full of pure rage.

"Santana." Will said.

"NO! I need to talk to him, this is not fair! If it was your father you would want to talk to him too!" Santana countered.

"Ms. Lopez, you can talk to him. But only for a few minutes and I will be in the room with you the whole time." Moore said.

"Fine. Lets go." Santana said. "Can you guys come too, I need you guys there." she added quietly.

They all nodded. They all piled in twos or threes into cars and followed Detective Moore to the police station. Once they were in the tiny waiting area they saw Detective Moore return with Detective Gibson.

"We have set up a video camera and a viewing room in the interrogation room next to the one where Dr. Lopez is. Anyone who wants to watch is welcome. Okay right this way then." Detective Gibson said. He led them to the room where a small TV was set up and on the screen they could see Dr. Lopez smirking. Gibson and Moore led Santana into the room right next door. She took a deep breath before walking in and siting across from her father.

"Santana, its been too long. We haven't talked in so long." he said smugly with a creepy grin on his face.

"Papi, why?" she said quietly.

"Why? Why? Those kids in the Glee Club corrupted my daughter! They turned you into some sort of sin! They are to blame, once they are all gone you will be normal again!" he said, he sounded extremely psychotic.

"You killed my friends and tried to kill me because I am a lesbian?" Santana said absolutely shocked.

"I did it to straighten you out! Clearly it didn't work because I was aiming for Brittany and you took the bullet meant for her. You were never supposed to get hurt! I did this for you!" he said, still sounding crazy.

"Your crazy! You are nuts! I cannot believe that you did this! I hate you!" Santana yelled and she stormed out of the room. She didn't go into the other room, she ran from the police station and got into her car and just drove away as fast as she could.

XX

The members of the Glee Club were sitting watching the interaction between Santana and her crazy father on the small screen when she stormed out.

"I can't believe this." Kurt said.

"He always seemed so nice. I have known him since I was 3." Brittany said. "Wait where is Santana going?"

"She's probably coming in here." Rachel said.

A few moments passed and Santana didn't enter the room. They all started to get worried so they walked out of the room. Santana wasn't in the waiting area, so they walked out to the parking lot and Santana's car was gone. Brittany's phone rang.

"San! Where did you go?" Brittany answered.

"I need to go talk to my mother. I need to see if she knew what was going on. I am going into the house now." Santana said, Brittany had the phone on speaker.

"Santana I think that is a bad idea." Will said.

"I'm going in- Oh my God!" Santana said, then screamed and the line went dead.

"Santana! Santana!" Brittany yelled into the phone. Everyone else went pale as all they could here on the phone was beeping.


	12. Reactions

YAY! I got passed 100 reviews! Thanks everyone.

**This Calls For More Glitter- yes, I have a thing for cliffhangers :)**

**MrMouseAndCheese- Glad you like it!**

**MissTalented25- haha now you feel like a celebrity again! Glad you like the story.**

**ThePianoWoman- I know isn't is sad. I love writing cliffhangers! I got my 100!**

**CJaMes12- nope! pretty much just random**

**tonightweareyoung- I know, just read and find out.**

**FinchelPotter- yes you do and I love it :) Tried to put some Finchel in here, I tried to make it a shock and I'm glad it worked.**

**Random person- haha yes it is**

**bookster1- yes, i know**

**Callie1121- I know you like read my mind lol! I know I watch CSI, NCIS and Law and Order way too much also, glad your enjoying it.**

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>"Santana! Santana!" Brittany yelled into the phone desperately after hearing her girlfriend scream and the line go dead. Mr. Schue walked to Brittany and sat her down in a chair.<p>

"We should try and call her back." Mercedes said.

"Ya good idea, I'll do it." Puck agreed pulling out his phone. He dialed the number and put it on speaker. "Damn it Lopez answer the damn phone!" he yelled angrily at it.

"We need to go over there." Brittany said from her chair. "If she isn't answering then something is wrong, we need to go make sure that she is okay."

"Brittany but we don't know what could be waiting in the house, it could be a trap." Finn said.

"No, Britt is right, we need to make sure that Satan is alright, I'll go with you Britt." Kurt said speaking up for the first time.

"I'm going to." Mercedes said.

"Well if she's going so am I." Sam said taking her hand.

Slowly but surely they all agreed to make the short trip from the school to Santana's house and make sure that she was still alive. When they arrived they saw her car and her mothers car parked in the driveway. They ran up the steps and to the door, which was locked. Brittany quickly produced a key from under the mat.

"They always lock the door when they walk in." she stated simply.

Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Rory, Puck, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury all entered the house. They walked a few feet forward, following Brittany's lead when she stopped short. She let out a gasp and everyone ran into her because she had stopped so quickly. They all gasped as they saw what she was staring at.

"Oh no." several of them gasped.

There in the hallway of Santana's house was a large pool of blood and a blood trail. Brittany stood frozen in place while everyone around her expression's mirrored hers.

"We should follow it." Finn whispered. They nodded and followed him following the blood.

The trail led them into the living room. They all gasped, a few of them screamed as the took in the female body lying dead on the living room floor. Santana's mother was lying dead in the middle of her living room, she appeared to have been shot in the chest and then dragged into the living room. Next to her mother's body, Santana lay unconscious, passed out on the ground.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled out in concern and ran over to her.

Emma left the room to call 911. A few minutes later an ambulance arrived for Santana and Detective Moore and Gibson followed soon after. They questioned each and every Glee Club member save for Santana, Brittany and Mercedes who had gone in the ambulance to get medical attention for Santana. After a few hours they were allowed to leave and go home.

Finn took Rachel by the hand and led her to his truck. She followed and silently got into the passenger side. She didn't talk the whole way to Finn's house. She didn't say a word until they were in the kitchen and Finn spoke first.

"Rach, you haven't said anything, are you okay? I know seeing that and seeing Santana like that was hard." Finn asked concerned.

"This is too much, stuff like this isn't supposed to happen here! We live in Lima Ohio! Now three of our friends are dead, one of our friends almost died and it was her father and now her mother is dead! This is insane and crazy and oh god." Rachel said, then she proceeded to cry into Finn's shoulder for a long time. When she had finally cried her eyes dry Kurt had come home, Blaine in tow.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Blaine asked the two who had moved to the couch.

"Not great, that was just awful. I feel so bad for Santana!" Rachel said.

"I know, as if she needs anything else after what happened to her when she came out." Kurt said sadly.

"I know." Rachel said.

"Finn you haven't said much." Blaine said.

"I am pissed, why did Santana's father try and kill all of us?" Finn said. "If she never came out this-"

"Finn stop right there, this is not her fault you can't blame her for this!" Kurt said.

"Kurt's right, Finn this isn't her fault." Rachel said taking his hand.

"I know, I know I just need someone to blame I think and she is the easiest to take it out on. We should go see her." Finn said.

* * *

><p>At the hospital Mercedes and Brittany sat in Santana's room by her bed. Neither of them were really talking, they were both caught up in their own thoughts so they didn't even hear the doctor come in. He cleared his throat and both girls looked up.<p>

"Hi girls. Santana will be fine once she wakes up, she passed out due to stress and what I am assuming is shock at her mothers death. Once she wakes up we will check her out and then you guys can take her home. She should wake up in the next hour or two. Come and find me or a nurse once she wakes up. Just hang tight." He said, Mercedes and Brittany nodded as he left.

"How you doing Britt?" Mercedes asked, it was the first time they really talked.

"Alright, still a little shocked at the whole thing. I mean Santana's dad was like my second dad for like ten thousand years and her mom too and now he's a psycho and she's dead!" Brittany said.

"Ya I know, I can't believe that poor chick." Mercedes said.

Over the next hour everyone from glee ended up in the room. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury came in also. They walked saying that they had news. Before they could deliver the news however Santana started to stir in her bed and then she opened her eyes.

"Ughhh what just happened?" Santana groaned.

"San! Your awake." Brittany said. "Someone go get the Doctor!"

Rachel ran out of the room to find the doctor she returned a few moments later with the doctor in tow.

"Santana, glad that you are awake. Now I need you to tell me what you remember last." The doctor said.

"I remember I was a the police station and then I was going into my house and oh god! My mother is dead." Santana cried as she realized what had caused her to faint.

"Yes, I am sorry. Santana you will be released in a few minutes, when I fill out the paperwork. Just give me a few minutes." The doctor said and left Santana to the comfort of her friends.

"You said you had news Mr. Schue." Rachel said after a few minutes.

"Yes, I got a call from Detective Moore, he said that Dr. Lopez has confessed to the murders. He also said that we all have to testify." Mr. Schue said.

* * *

><p>No cliffhanger this time :-)<p> 


	13. The Verdict

Hey guys, I know its been a few days and I know this chapter is short, but this was a needed transitional one. This story isn't over yet.

**Tiny 1.0- mom was already dead, her dad killed her**

**MadForFinchelXx/ FinchelPotter- lol i would forget my password too. I am glad you love the story and the Finchel scene. Thank you so much, I hope I am a good author lol**

**Gleeful02- its not ending yet, don't worry**

**The Alien Alert- Well thank you for the advice and I will take it into consideration**

**Callie1121- thank you!**

**Gracieling- maybe later I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Dr. Lopez had been caught and confessed. They were still awaiting his trial. Santana's mother's funeral had been three weeks ago. All of the New Directions had joined her there. The entire Glee Club had been to four funerals over the past few months and that was more than anyone ever needed to go to in their entire life, never mind before most of them were 18.<p>

Will sat at his desk reflecting over the craziness that had been the past few months. Everything had gone completely insane and they were finally starting to be okay again, well as close to okay as they could be given what had happened. Will felt bad for all of them though most especially, Santana, Tina and Puck. Tina and Puck had improved a lot though since they had lost their significant others. Both had started to move on, to talk more, sing more, contribute more, and best of all they started to be happier. Santana on the other hand was who will was worried about.

Santana hadn't been herself since before this whole mess started.

If you didn't know Santana then you would think that she was fine, but Will and everyone in the Glee Club did know her and they knew that she wasn't being herself lately. She had every right to be pissed off, angry and upset. Her father had killed three of her friends, almost killed her and killed her mother. But people on the outside of the Glee Club thought that she was handling everything remarkably well. Santana was no longer insulting people, while at first it was nice, it had grown strange and signaled that everything was not okay with her. It had gotten to the point where now the kids would be setting themselves up for one of her insults.

Will had tried to talk to her on several occasions but each time she insisted she was fine and that she appreciated his concern. Will had learned, a week after her mother died that Mrs. Lopez had never changed her will so everything that she had, all her money and everything went to Santana. Santana, who was 18, had used some of the enormous amount of money to purchase a nice apartment in West Lima so she didn't have to be homeless. Will could see that she was getting better but he knew that she was still broken.

The final bell of the day rang and Will walked into the choir room from his office and waited for the members of Glee Club to show up. There were only eleven of them left and they filed into the room rather quickly.

"You guys got in here fast." Will commented as all eleven of them had made it to the choir room in three minutes flat, it usually took at least ten minutes for them all to stagger in.

"Well you told us to be on time today because we have to practice testifying for the trial next week." Santana said from her seat in the back of the room.

Will had completely forgotten that he was going to help the kids today, but acted like he hadn't. They spent the entire rehearsal, two hours, going over how to testify in a court case. It was imperative that they get it all right. They did this every day for the rest of the remaining time to the trial. The trial went smoothly and finally the day came where the judge would read the verdict and sentence Dr. Lopez.

"In four counts of murder in the first degree the jury finds the defendant, Dr. Emilio Lopez, guilty!" the lead juror said.

"In the count of attempted murder, the jury finds the defendant, guilty!"

"In the count of assault with a deadly weapon, the jury finds the defendant, guilty!" The lead juror finishes and gives the paper to the judge.

"I concur with all the aforementioned. The verdict stands." The judge said and banged his gavel.

The New Directions, the remaining, Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, Mr. and Mrs. Abrams, Mrs. Fabray, and Mr. and Mrs. Chang were all present for this part of the trial. They had all jumped up and started hugging each other when they had heard the verdict. All, except for Santana who had jumped up, but couldn't make herself join in the hugging. She was caught in the middle, on the one hand her friends, her mother, and herself had just gotten justice, but on the other hand her father was now facing the death penalty. After a few minutes they stopped shouting and made there way out of the courtroom saying something about going to BreadStix. Santana got up and followed wordlessly.


	14. An end and beginning

Okay here is chapter 14 everyone, I hope you all enjoy it!

**Tiny 1.0- no problem probably should have made it clearer**

**bookster1- indeed**

**FinchelPotter- YAY! glad you enjoyed the chapter, there is some finchel in this one for you, hope you enjoy it**

**Callie1121- thank you as always**

**Gleeful02- thanks so much!**

**DoggyDoodle- possibly, you will have to read and find out!**

* * *

><p>Everyone was at BreadStix, they were all happy, even Santana seemed to have perked up a bit since this whole mess was finally over. Mr. Schue sat at the head of the large table that they had put together for them, observing his eleven students. The eleven that were left had been through more in the past few months of their lives than he had ever been through. Will had decided to propose a toast, all of their drinks had just arrived.<p>

"Guys, I would like to say a few words, if that is okay?" Will asked, he was answered with a chorus of nods and mumbled yes's.

"Okay, first I want us all to raise a glass to Artie Abrams, Quinn Fabray, and Mike Chang. Three members of our family who are now in better place and are watching us right now. They shouldn't have been taken from us so early in their lives, but now we honor them with a moment of silence." Will said and the entire restaurant, not just their table went completely silent. "Thank you, second I would like to say that you have all had to grow up much sooner than you should have. You are all so young, and I think you have no left your teenage years behind, even though you are still in them. I have to say that I am extremely proud that you have all grown so quickly into young adults who have supported each other through something as terrible as this. I believe that you have forged a bond that will last you a life time. No I would like to raise my glass to all of you, and to putting this mess behind us."

"Amen!" Rory called out, others were nodding or mumbling in agreement. They all raised their glasses and took sips from their various sodas and other drinks.

They all talked amongst themselves while they waited for their food to arrive. They were sitting in pairs or groups. Mercedes and Sam were talking to Kurt and Blaine. Brittany, Santana and Tina were all talking, Puck and Rory were talking with Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury while Finn and Rachel were talking at the end of the table.

"Finn are you okay?" Rachel asked as she noticed Finn was staring down at his hands folded in his lap.

"Ya, I just can't help thinking what I would have done if it was you who had gotten hurt, I mean look at what Puck is like now, and Tina. I mean they lost everything. I mean, I probably would have done what Santana did and taken the bullet for you, but what if I couldn't have." Finn said, not moving his gaze. Rachel took his hands into her own.

2 "Finn nothing happened to me, I am fine! Look at me. Nothing happened and nothing is going to happen to me okay, its all over, there is nothing to worry about, you aren't going to have to pull a Santana and take a bullet for me okay?" Rachel said.

"Okay, Rach?"

"Yes Finn,"

"I love you," Finn said and with a smile Rachel leaned in to kiss him lightly.

"I love you too, now I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom." Rachel said getting up and walking towards the bathroom. Rachel wasn't paying attention to where she was going and tripped over Brittany's purse, landing in Santana's lap causing her to spill her soda everywhere.

"Watch where your going man hands!" Santana spat. Everyone grew quiet and sat in awe of what Santana had said.

"What did you just say?" Rachel asked shocked, but she had a smile forming on her face.

"Stop smiling and get off of me dwarf." Santana said again.

By now everyone at the table was smiling, even Brittany who usually berated her girlfriend for insulting their friends was beaming. This was the first thing that sounded remotely like the old Santana in weeks and they had all heard it. They were glad that she was doing better, clearly what she had needed was for this mess to be over. Rachel got up and with a smile handed Santana a napkin before continuing on her way to the ladies room. When Rachel returned the food had been brought to the table. Everyone was silent while they ate. After the meal and Mr. Schue had paid, they all decided to go their separate ways and meet the next day at Glee Club, to discuss what would be done to ensure that they could compete in Regionals and bring home the Nationals trophy for Artie, Quinn and Mike.

The next day before Glee Club Mr. Schue was sitting in the choir room waiting for the bell to ring and decided to turn on the TV and catch up on the news, it was on commercial when he turned it on. The bell rang shortly after and the kids made it into the choir room extremely fast. Before Will could speak to them though, the TV caught his attention.

"Breaking News out Lima Ohio, the man convicted of four murders and attempted murder of the students of McKinley High School here in Lima, including his own wife and daughter, has escaped from jail today. Now sources say that it is still unclear how he escaped, but it appears that he may have had help from someone on the inside. We have been told that he is most likely armed at this point and is extremely dangerous. If you see this man please, do not attempt to approach him, call the police right away...Now in other news..."

The room sat in complete silence, their nightmare wasn't over, it was just beginning.


	15. Safe? House

Wohoo chapter 15! hope you all enjoy it and as always please review!

**DontWorryBeHappy1996- probably will end eventually but I am having to much fun with this story**

**DoggyDoodle- thanks! here is the next one!**

**Tomlinsane- uh sorry lol, i'm not sure if more will die keep reading...**

**Tiny 1.0- that is accurate**

**Callie1121- aww thanks! YAY! I pulled one over on you!**

**FinchelPotter- glad you like it, I will try and put some finchel in the next chapter for ya**

**bookster1- :)**

* * *

><p>"Seriously! NOW! You wait until now to suggest that we have protection. Where the hell was this when all of our friends were dying?" Puck yelled at the two detectives who had come to the choir room shortly after they had seen the news.<p>

"Puck." Will said.

"No, Mr. Puckerman is right, we screwed up we should have given you all protection a lot earlier. I am truly sorry." Detective Moore said while his partner Detective Gibson remained silent.

"How is this protection going to work Detective?" Mr. Schue asked knowing that they all were wondering the same thing.

"Well there are two ways that we can do this. We can try and find enough officers to have some at all of your houses or with you at all times or the one that I prefer is that we have you all move into our large safe house that we have. It would be a lot easier to protect you all if you were all living in one place and we can have officers around the school and have pairs of you assigned to an officer." Detective Gibson said. "If you choose the second option which I highly recommend, you will need to get parental consent and move in as soon as possible."

"I think that the second option sounds better don't you?" Will asked and the kids nodded in agreement.

"Okay so what we can have you do is get a hold of your parents and tell them what is going on and have them verbalize to me that they are okay with everything and then we will have an officer take you in pairs to get what you will need to bring with you to the safe house. For protection, Mr. Schuester you cannot know the location of the safe house, and I also want to give you an officer just to be safe." Moore said and Will nodded, Detective Moore noticed Santana had her hand in the air.

"Yes Ms. Lopez?" he asked and everyone stopped dialing on their phones and turned to look at her.

"I don't have parents to consent." she said quietly aware that everyone was looking at her.

"How old are you?" Gibson asked.

"I am 18. So I can consent myself correct?" Santana said.

"Yes, you are an adult you can make decisions for yourself." he said and Santana nodded. Everyone else returned to calling their parents.

XX

Three hours later all 11 New Directions were sitting in the living room of a large house located in East Lima. There were suitcases, backpacks, grocery bags, jackets, shoes, and other items strewn all over. The were listening to the cop who was now in charge of them. Her name was Officer Mullany and she was nice enough.

"Okay those are the rules, curfew is 11 pm and you are not to go anywhere without your assigned officer that I already mentioned. Okay now room assignments are as follows; down here we will have Rory Flannigan and Sam Evans. On the top floor in the top room one will be Santana Lopez and Blaine Anderson. room two is Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson, room three is Rachel Berry and Tina Cohen-Chang, and room four is Brittany Pierce, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones." Officer Mullany said.

"Your letting coeds room together isn't that against some sort of rule?" Rachel asked.

"Well I am pretty sure that they won't be fooling around, Blaine isn't Lopez's type and Kurt isn't really into you know Brittany or Mercedes, if ya know what I mean." Puck said sounding more like himself than he had in a long time.

"Shut up Puckerman." Santana said.

"Guys stop arguing, are any of you opposed to sleeping in the same room as someone of the opposed sex?" Mullany asked annoyed that she could not yet move on to the next order of business.

"No." Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Blaine all said at the same time.

"Good, now on to the next order of business, food!" she said and now everyone was focused on her, they were all feeling hungry. "The fridge will be stocked tomorrow while you are at school with everything that you will need. As for dinner, tonight we have pizza on the way and tomorrow you guys will be on your own with what is in the fridge and freezer. If you want take out you are to tell us and one of us will go and get it for you is that clear?"

"Yes," they all answered.

"Good, now, there are three TV's in this house and please don't get into arguments over that because I don't fancy breaking up arguments over TV stations, get together in groups and watch what you all like. One of them has all sorts of game things hooked up to it, another has a DVD player and a ton of movies so you can sort through those. Okay, also everyone is to have lights out by 11:45, no exceptions. You will be woken up at 6:15, there are four bathrooms in the house, each of them has a shower, I suggest that you draw up a shower schedule so that you can all remain clean. Also you will be driven to school in two different SUV's the first will have pairs one, two and three and the second will have groups three, four and five. The groups or pairs are the people that will have the same officer looking out for them as you. Pair one is Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, pair two is Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones, pair three is Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, pair four is Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, and group five is Rory Flannigan, Tina Cohen-Chang and Noah Puckerman." she said. "That's is, any questions?"

"Ya, uh when did you say that that pizza was going to get here?" Puck asked and everyone chuckled as the door opened and one of the police officers walked in with a stack of pizza's and cans of soda.

They all dug into the pizza and soda and all ended up watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire on the big screen TV. The movie was over around eleven. Rachel stood up and started talking causing Finn and Brittany to stir, they had fallen asleep around the third task, Finn had been tired and Brittany was confused and they kept yelling at Santana who was trying to explain everything to her so she finally just went to sleep.

"We should draw up a bathroom schedule." Rachel said, they all agreed because it was very good idea.

"Okay well there are four bathrooms so that means that two of them should be guys and two should be girls." Kurt said.

"Good idea, so lets have the bathrooms upstairs be girls and downstairs be boys." Rachel said.

"Boys bathroom one will be me, Blaine, and Rory. Number two can be Finn, Puck and Sam. That work for everyone?" Kurt asked and all the boys nodded.

"Okay well me, Tina and Brittany can share and Mercedes and Santana can have one. You can figure out when you want to take showers and stuff." Rachel said and once again everyone agreed.

They all decided to watch an episode of The Big Bang Theory before it was time for them to go to bed. They all laughed and all stayed awake for the entire episode. Once it was over they talked for a little while before Mullany walked back in and told them to get up to their room and to bed because they were being woken up at 6:15. They all agreed begrudgingly and sauntered off to their various bedrooms and doors were slamming all over while people were unpacking all of their items and drawers were closing loudly. It was probably midnight before they all got into bed. It was probably three in the morning when they were all awoken by the loud banging noise of a gun firing outside, followed by another shot.


	16. The final showdown, part 1

__Okay so this story is almost over probably one more chapter and then an epilogue, thanks for sticking with it and I hope you enjoy the last few chapters. Enjoy and as always remember to reveiw! :)

_**This Calls For More Glitter- i'll see what I can do lol**_

__**_Callie1121- you will find out soon_**

******_Tiny 1.0- lmao, your comment made me crack up!_**

****_**ForeverLivebyMusic- I will tell you this, Rory will not die :)**_

**_DontWorryBeHappy1996- maybe ;)_**

******_Lindsey- because, I feel that Santana just started to accept herself, and also if the police just shot her father it would be murder..._**

****_**DoggyDoodle- lol I thought that would be funny if it were to ever happen, thanks!**_

__**_bookster1- No spoilers, it was a great episode though! Thanks!_**

****_**FinchelPotter- little bit of Finchel in here for ya, more in the next chapter too!**_

__**_Shiverrclaw- lol, glad you like it. I shall see what I can do for Brittana and Klaine_**

* * *

><p><em>It was probably midnight before they all got into bed. It was probably three in the morning when they were all awoken by the loud banging noise of a gun firing outside, followed by another shot.<em>

"Santana!" Blaine said as he shot up in bed hearing the shot, he jumped up and flicked on the lights to find her sitting up in her bed eyes alert.

"He found us." she whispered.

"We don't know that it was him."

"Blaine, who the fuck else would it be?" Santana said.

"Should we go check downstairs?" Blaine asked, "Do you think its safe."

"I don't give a crap, I gots to make sure Britts is okay." Santana said. "You can come with me if you want."

Santana said and Blaine nodded knowing that Brittany and Kurt were in the same room. They walked out of their room slowly and started walking down the hallway towards the room where Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes were. As they were walking one of the doors flew open and a crazed, half awake looking Finn Hudson came bolting down the hall in the direction of Rachel and Tina's room. He got to it and pounded on the door until a timid looking Rachel opened the door.

"Rach! Thank God your okay." Finn sighed in relief taking her into his arms and pulling her in for a bone crushing hug.

"Finn, I'm fine." Rachel said when he finally let her go.

By now the hall was full. Puck had come running out after Finn, Rachel was now standing with him in the corner, Tina had come out after Rachel. Santana and Blaine had gotten Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes and Sam and Rory had come running up the stairs a few moments after Finn had made such a loud noise banging on Rachel and Tina's door. They all looked around and counted everyone and recounted again. There was eleven people standing in the hallway in various states of alertness and clothing.

"We are all here." Brittany stated from her place beside Santana causing everyone to recount heads again. before nodding.

"Then what the hell just happened?" Puck asked angrily, but underneath all that anger you could hear the fear and sadness in his voice.

"One of the officers patrolling the house was just shot to death, the suspect got away and we have no clue who it was." Officer Mullany said as she climbed up the stairs.

"Do you need a suspect, we all know who it was. He fucking found us again." Santana said angrily, "Now what you move us all again?"

"No, we can't move you, its to dangerous and there isn't another house that is big enough to fit you all and splitting you up at this point would be stupid." she said.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Tina asked.

"You all go back to sleep and try and get some rest before school tomorrow morning." Mullany said like it was completely obvious.

"You just want us to go to sleep now right after you just told us one of the people who was supposed to be protecting us just got shot to death!" Blaine said, "Are you crazy? We are all going to fucking die!" he yelled, this shocked everyone, they very rarely saw Blaine mad like this.

"We're gonna die?" Brittany asked sadly.

"Your not going to die, I won't let that happen." Santana said to her girlfriend.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson, I expect you all to go get some sleep. You are not going to die, now everyone back to bed please." she said. They all begrudgingly went back into their rooms.

At 6:15 AM, all eleven kids were awoken by various police officers. They were all angry as the stomped into the kitchen to make lunches for the day and find things to chow down for breakfast before they would be transported to school. Not one of them had been able to fall asleep after everything that had happened during the night. All together out of the eleven of them they probably managed two hours of sleep combined. When officer Mullany walked in and announced that the cars were here to take them to school they all just groaned in response. The ride to school was silent, in both cars.

The eleven split up into their pairs and groups and went off to their various destinations. Of course some of their classes crossed over but the only time that all eleven were all together again was at lunch. They spent the half hour inside in the lunch room in the corner where there were no windows as opposed to what they would normally do on nice days like today, they would usually sit outside. After lunch they all went their separate ways again. The last thing that they all had that day was Glee Club. They all entered as one group and found Mr. Schue sitting on his stool in the front of the choir room waiting for them.

"Hey guys, I heard about what happened last night. I'm sorry, I know that that probably triggered some bad memories and was scary." he said once they all took their seats. "So today, I thought that we would just chill out and watch West Side Story, what do you think?"

They all agreed, Rachel and Kurt quite ecstatically. They began watching the movie and they ended up singing along to the songs, seeing as they had done the show. At one point Santana stated, rather loudly, that she made a much better Anita, and she actually got some agreement among her fellow Glee Clubbers. When the movie was over and all the girls (and Kurt), had dried their tears from Tony's death scene, Mr. Schue announced that they were done and said he would walk them out to the cars. They walked out the front doors and were headed towards the officers who were waiting by the two SUV's when the heard a scream. Rachel was standing there, gun pressed up to the back of her head, Dr. Lopez standing behind her.


	17. The final showdown, part 2

_Okay guys this is the last chapter chapter, I'm going to do an epilogue and then its done!_

_**MrMouseAndCheese- well, klaine will be safe**_

_**cm- well thank you! so since i updated fast i will be expecting my million!**_

_**Therealginnyweasly13- thanks so much, and no Becky isn't involved.**_

_**Tiny 1.0- again you had me laughing**_

_**DontWorryBeHappy1996- no more cliffhangers**_

_**DoggyDoodle- glad you liked that ;)**_

_**This Calls For More Glitter- here you go :) by the way I love your stories!**_

_**FinchelPotter- glad you liked it, sorry it was scary lol**_

_**bookster1- is that your catch phrase lol?**_

_**Gl33k- well thank you very much, you just made my night! your good writer too, I love Unwritten Battles!**_

_**Callie1121- wow I'm getting good lol, glad you liked it!**_

* * *

><p><em> They all agreed, Rachel and Kurt quite ecstatically. They began watching the movie and they ended up singing along to the songs, seeing as they had done the show. At one point Santana stated, rather loudly, that she made a much better Anita, and she actually got some agreement among her fellow Glee Clubbers. When the movie was over and all the girls (and Kurt), had dried their tears from Tony's death scene, Mr. Schue announced that they were done and said he would walk them out to the cars. They walked out the front doors and were headed towards the officers who were waiting by the two SUV's when the heard a scream. Rachel was standing there, gun pressed up to the back of her head, Dr. Lopez standing behind her.<em>

"RACHEL!" Finn screamed as they all turned around, Puck and Sam grabbed Finn, holding him back from charging.

All of the officers who had been standing by the cars were now surrounding Rachel and Dr. Lopez, there were four of them. They were yelling at Dr. Lopez to put the gun down, or the would shoot, but he replied coyly that he could kill Rachel before their bullets made it to him, and that their was no way they could guarantee that they wouldn't hit Rachel. Finn was still thrashing around, trying to get away from Sam, Puck, and now Mr. Schue also.

Some of the teachers had heard all the ruckus and came pouring out of the school. Ms. Pillsbury, Coach Beiste, and Sue had all joined the Glee Club and were standing by Mr. Schue. Every eye in the vicinity was glued to Rachel and Dr. Lopez. Finn had tears streaming down his face, but had finally stopped struggling. Finn wasn't the only one crying silently. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and that was saying something seeing as they were outside. The police and Dr. Lopez were in a stand off, no one was moving or talking.

"Britt," Santana whispered to her girlfriend.

"Ya San?" Brittany asked turning to look at her, she had tears in her eyes.

"You know that I love you right?" Santana said, she sounded as if she too were choking back tears.

"Ya, why San?" Brittany asked, she was getting nervous at the way Santana was talking and looking at her.

"Just remember that." she said.

"Santana Lopez," Brittany said louder so that they all turned and looked at her, even Finn. "What are you doing?"

"Ending this, here and now." she said, she started to walk forward, Brittany yelled at her to come back and tried to follow her but Santana ignored her and neared the group of police officers surrounding her father and Rachel.

"Santana NO!" she could hear Brittany yelling, and she could tell that she was crying, but again Santana used her will power and ignored Brittany's desperate cries.

"Ay! Papi!" Santana yelled, causing her father to turn and look at her.

"Santana!" Rachel said, she too was also crying and had clearly figured out what Santana's intentions were when she had started walking towards them. "Santana, no!"

"Berry, for once in your life shut up and let me do this. This is for you, for all of you, I don't want any more of you to have to get hurt because of me." Santana said.

"No its not your fault."

"Yes it is. Papi! Let Rachel go, she isn't the one you want and we all know it!" Santana yelled to her father.

Santana walked closer ignoring all the protests from the police, her girlfriend, friends, and teachers. She walked closer to her father and as she stood right in front of Rachel her father pushed Rachel away. Rachel sprinted away and ran right into Finn's arms. Santana chanced a look back at the group that had come to be her real family. This time however, it was Brittany being held back, Puck was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Santana turned her attention back to her father, who now stood pointing the gun at her.

"I never wanted to hurt you Santana, just make you normal again." he said to her.

"DROP THE GUN!" One of the officers yelled.

"I am normal Papi, and you started hurting me the moment you started to kill my friends, who were more of a family to me than you or Mama ever were!" she spat back at him, this made him really angry.

"Don't talk to me like that Santana Marie Lopez."

"I'll talk to you however the hell I want."

"You are such an ungrateful bitch! I put a roof over your head, clothes on your back, food in your mouth and how do you repay me? You go and chose the life of the devil. Que lástima! You are a waste of space, I can't believe that you did this to me. This whole mess is your fault, all of your friends are dead because of you, you know that right, because its true. Them back there, they are all thinking it, how its your fault, just none of them say it out loud to you. Even Brittany, she thinks it is your fault to." he said tauntingly, he was truly insane.

"Shut up! Stop talking about them, especially her! If your going to do it, just fucking do it and stop being such a damn coward!" Santana yelled.

"Santana Marie Lopez, you are next." he whispered, almost as if to himself.

What happened next, happened in the slow motion that you see in the movies. Dr. Lopez pressed down on the trigger of his gun and a defying blast was heard. A scream was heard as the bullet pierced the skin of Santana's abdomen and she fell to the ground. After she fell there were multiple gunshots, each one hit Dr. Lopez and he fell down, dead before he hit the ground. Once he was down people surrounded Santana.

The first people to reach her were Brittany, Puck, Mr. Schue and Sue, all four were crying unashamedly. Brittany fell to her knees beside Santana's head. Sue looked on helplessly as Puck applied pressure to the gaping hole in Santana' stomach.

"Come on San. Hold on!" Brittany cried. Everyone else was no watching as Santana tried to speak but all that happened was a horrible gurgling sound as blood poured from her mouth. Blood was also seeping through Puck's fingers. An ambulance could be heard off in the distance.

"No! You keep those eyes open Lopez!" Puck yelled as Santana's eyes slid closed. The ambulance now arrived and the EMT's were running with a gurney towards the circle. Everyone but Brittany and Puck moved out of the way.

"We have it from here." one of them said to Puck.

They started attaching all sorts of wires to Santana's chest before they began working on the actual wound. They spent a few minutes trying to get the bleeding under control, that is when it happened. Santana's monitor started to beep faster and faster, then it made the one long drawn out beeping noise.

"NO! San!" Brittany cried.

"Paddles! Charge to 200!" the EMT yelled and pressed the paddles to Santana's chest, nothing changed. "Charge to 300!" again he pressed them to her chest and still nothing changed. "400!" he yelled. Her monitor spiked a tiny bit before flat lining.

"No! Why are you stopping? Try again! Try again, you have to try again!" Brittany screamed.

"I'm sorry Miss, but she's gone." the EMT said as he unplugged the machine so it would stop making that terrible noised. Brittany fell to the ground in tears, everyone else was crying too as they looked at the dead body of Santana Marie Lopez, who had just saved all of their lives.

* * *

><p>Okay so i had a really hard time writing that, Santana is my favorite character! there will be and epilogue, please review!<p> 


	18. Epilogue

Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post the epilogue but I have been extremely busy lately. Thank you everyone so much for making this my most read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted story! I really hope that you all enjoyed it!

_**gleekinpink- thanks!**_

_**This Calls For More Glitter- thanks! Sorry it took so long to post, hope you had fun camping!**_

_**Callie1121- probably one of the only things i got you on...thanks!**_

_**silentreveries- well thank you very much that review made my day!**_

_**shumer- im sorry!**_

_**foreverlivebymusic- thank you, it was playing in my mind and I tried to describe it well**_

_**UndercoverGleek- sorry, I just felt that was the only way I could truly end everything, i cried while writing it...**_

_**justacrazybitch- sorry to hear you hated it**_

_**DontWorryBeHappy1996- never said the ending would be happy...**_

_**Bandgeek- sorry...**_

_**DoggyDoodle- this is the last one and thank you**_

_**FinchelPotter- yes finchel is still together, don't worry. And thank you that is a wonderful complimant!**_

_**Gl33k- first your welcome! and second thank you sooooo much that review really made me happy!**_

_**bookster1- haha, okay!**_

_**Buttercup- lol and sorry...**_

_**PoppieJoy- thank you and I know it was difficult to write**_

* * *

><p>Okay just as a side note, Santana is my favorite character and I didn't want to kill her off, but it was necessary because it was the only way that everything would truly be over, sorry if you didn't like the ending because of it.<p>

It had been six months since the mess had ended. It was the last day of school before graduation, everyone was in the choir room. The choir room, which had once held 14 students, now only held 10. Out of the remaining 10, 6 were graduating tomorrow, and one was possibly moving back to Ireland, unless he could convince his family to let him stay, which seemed highly unlikely.

Everyone had begun to heal, slowly but surely they were all getting better. Puck, Tina, and Brittany had taken the longest time to heal though they were getting there. For a while none of them were themselves, any of them. After a few weeks they seemed to be more aware of people and what was going on and started dealing with things. Every remaining member was now seeing a psychiatrist, she had really helped them alot. Sure there were times when they would forget and they would turn to hear Quinn say something sarcastic, Artie do some funny gangsta imitation, Mike to jump up and start dancing, or Santana to make a rude yet funny comment.

About two weeks after Santana's funeral, and when everything had finally ended, Mr. Schue had come into Glee Club with five large framed photographs. He hung them up in the room near the trophy case. One of them was larger than the others. The four smaller ones were each positioned around the larger one. Will had put them up before anyone had arrived in the choir room. The four smaller ones each contained a single photo with a name inscribed in the wood of the picture frame underneath. The first one was a picture of Artie smiling in his wheelchair, he was wearing his usual sweater and glasses, under the picture in gold letters was his name, "Arthur '_Artie' Abrams_". Next to Artie's picture was Mike's, in it he was clearly in the middle of some dance moves, he was wearing his signature fedora, under it the letters read, "_Michael 'Mike' Chang, Jr._" Then there was the large picture frame that held many pictures. Next to that was Quinn's, she wasn't wearing a Cheerios uniform in the picture and her hair was short meaning it was a pretty recent photo, her name "_L. Quinn Fabray._" was on the bottom. The last picture was next to Quinn's it was Santana's picture. In hers she was wearing a Cheerios uniform and had her hair in the standard Cheerios ponytail the gold letters read, "_Santana Lopez_".

The entire time that the five pictures had been in the case, the one in the middle had never faced front. Mr. Schue had said that he had made a collage, and they would look at it together when they were ready. Today, the day before graduation, was the day. They all knew it because they were quickly running out of time and they knew this was as ready as they were ever going to be. Mr. Schue walked over to the case and pulled it out, carefully making sure that no one saw it as he brought it to the front of the room.

"Are you guys all ready to see this?" Mr. Schue asked and they all nodded. "Are you sure because if you aren't I can..."

"Mr. Schue, we are ready, really, please show us." Puck said and Will nodded.

He turned the picture over and they all gasped, it was a collage alright, a collage and a half. The main picture was one of the Glee Club at Nationals the previous year. In the picture were; Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Lauren, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Mike, Tina, Sam, and Mercedes. All of the people in the picture were smiling. On each corner of the four corners of the large frame was another picture. On the top left was a picture of Santana, Brittany behind her with her arms wrapped around her. On the top right was Mike, leading Tina in a dance around the auditorium. The bottom left contained a picture of Quinn who was sitting on the piano her head on Puck's shoulder. The bottom right had a picture of Artie, but in the picture he wasn't in his wheelchair, he was standing, with the help of his Re-Walk, before it had broken.

Scattered all around the frame were pictures of Mike, Artie, Santana and Quinn with different friends, significant others, and members of the Glee Club. There were a lot of pictures, some big and others small. There was one picture that no one could really think of where it had been taken but it had somehow managed to only contain, Mike, Santana, Artie and Quinn. Most of the pictures that had Santana in them also had Brittany in them, same with Quinn and Puck. Mike and Artie had a lot of photos together as well as with Tina. There were some where Santana, Quinn and Brittany all had their Cheerios uniforms on, others had Artie and Mike with the other football players in their uniforms. Then there were the pictures of them during various performances that the New Directions had done. One contained Santana and Rachel on stage during West Side Story. Another showed Brittany and Mike dancing during Valerie. There was a picture of Artie singing during Nationals and one of Quinn singing with Sam.

After they had all looked at the pictures, tears in their eyes they began reminiscing. They were talking about what had happened when this picture or that picture had been taken. Filled people in on what had happened who weren't there, or tried to remember what on earth had caused Mike and Santana to make those faces. They laughed and cried and talked for a long time. Will knew that he had chosen the right moment to show them the collage he had spent so long working on. He knew the time was right because they were sad, yes but they were able to laugh and talk about the memories involved in each of the pictures. He found himself sitting on the floor with them laughing and telling stories. They didn't realize how late it was until Brittany's phone had rang and her mother was calling asking her why she wasn't home yet seeing as it was 8:30 at night.

As Will watched as the last kid walked from the room he knew that this was it. The majority of them would be graduating tomorrow. These pictures would always be here as a reminder but they had all finally gotten closure, even Tina, Brittany and Puck. Will took one last look at the collage before turning out the lights in the choir room and leaving the school. He knew as he did this that they were all finally going to be able to move on, but still always remember, they would never forget their friends, Artie Abrams, Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang and Santana Lopez, never.


End file.
